Dérapage? !
by babacool
Summary: SPOILER- Post scan 193 : Setsu et Cain reviennent sur le tournage du film Tragic marker , bien qu'aux yeux de tous, ils ne paraissent pas plus étrange et effrayant qu'à l'accoutume, il n'en reste pas moins qu'il y a bien quelque chose qui a changé au sein de la fratrie Heel. S'en est suivi d'une scène qui n'aurait jamais dû se produire… O.S et PAS OOC (enfin j'espère...).


**Fanfic Skip Beat: **

_**Résumé :**_

_SPOILER- Post scan 19__3__: Setsu et Cain reviennent sur le tournage du film « Tragic marker », bien qu'aux yeux de tous, ils ne paraissent pas plus étrange et effrayant qu'à l'accoutume, il n'en reste pas moins qu'il y a bien quelque chose qui a changé au sein de la fratrie Heel. S'en est suivi d'une scène qui n'aurait jamais dû se produire…O.S_

_**Note d**__**e l'auteur**_**_:_** _Bon, je ne prétends pas connaître le chapitre 194 (et d'ailleurs ça m'étonnerait que l'auteur envisage ce que je viens d'écrire). C'était histoire de se défouler, de décompresser (bien qu'une fois le travail entrepris ce ne fut plus le cas), d'oublier toute cette frustration et torture que nous afflige_ _Nakamura depuis quelques chapitres. En tout cas, j'espère sincèrement avoir respecté aussi bien les personnalités des personnages de Skip Beat qu'un certain auteur de ce fandom que je respecte et admire beaucoup dont malheureusement je ne lui ai plus donné signe de vie (depuis un bon moment, qu'elle me pardonne si elle me lit). Sur ce, bonne lecture en espérant que vous prendrez du plaisir à le lire __tout comme j'ai pris plaisir à l'écrire ?! O_O Ah-ha ?!_

_**Crédit ****: **Rien n'est à moi, car si serait le cas, Kyouko et Ren…niak, niak…*rire diabolique*_

_ Une citation du scan 193 traduit par la team Heaven Scan, ne m'appartient pas non plus._

* * *

**/!\ RISQUE SPOILERS! /!\**

**One-Shot**

**- **_Dérapage ?!_ **–**

- Tu m'exaspères et tu es flippant comme mec, l'interpella Murasame-san (_le pointant du doigt_). Mais…

Il baissa la tête serrant les dents et les poings.

- Mais…

Il relava la tête, l'air contrarié.

- Ne crois-moi que je vais m'excuser ou quoique ce soit d'autres, lâcha-t-il. Cependant…si je t'ai blessé ou allé trop loin dans mes propos alors…, _il se mordit l'intérieur de la joue_, je…hésita-t-il. Je veux bien reconnaître mes tords, concéda-t-il (_finalement_).

Il le regarda telle une proie sur ses gardes où à la moindre attaque, il était prêt à rappliquer si nécessaire.

Cain le scruta du regard puis détourna les yeux murmurant quelque chose dans l'oreille de sa sœur. Finissant ce qu'il avait à dire, il se leva quittant la pièce sans même dénier regarder une dernière fois son interlocuteur.

Remarquant qu'il le snobait encore une fois, Murasame voulut répliquer une nouvelle fois. Cependant c'est sans compter sur l'intervention de sa sœur Setsuka. Elle se leva et prit la parole.

- Il accepte tes excuses, déclara-t-elle puis quittant à son tour la pièce laissant Murasame sans voix ainsi que les autres acteurs et techniciens présents à cet échange verbale si « échange » puisse être le mot adéquate à cette scène.

- Eh ! Qui as dit que je m'excusais ! cria-t-il (_à l'attention du concerné_), finalement ayant reprit ses esprits.

Il grinça des dents, serrant d'avantage ses poings.

« _Ce type a le don de me mettre en rogne, si facilement_ »

- D'un autre côté, il n'a pas non plus essayé de rajouter quoique ce soit d'autre, relativisa-t-il (_à voix basse à cran_). Il a peut-être pensé que lui aussi, est allé trop loin d'où l'absence de répliques cinglante, songea-t-il.

Il pouffa légèrement.

« _Le directeur l'a surement recadré !_ »

Bien qu'il voyait mal quiconque dicter la conduite de ce chien sauvage.

« _C'est préférable pour tout le monde ainsi que pour le bon déroulement du tournage, de plus provoquer cet enf**!_ »

Il pesta à cette idée puis décida de clore définitivement ce mauvais chapitre une bonne fois pour toute. Il quitta la pièce allant au coin maquillage pour la prochaine scène.

Kyouko repensa à ce qui venait de se produire aujourd'hui sur le plateau.

Après l'intervention de Murasame-san, tout s'était relativement bien passé. Pour la première fois, il n'avait pas eu d'incident pouvant entraver le bon déroulement du tournage. Peut-être, Ren avait finalement réussit à dompter cette chose qu'il cacha tant. A cette constatation, elle souffla légèrement.

« _Au moins, de ce côté-ci, le problème semble régler…enfin pour l'instant_ »

Par contre, si elle devait faire le point sur ce qui s'était passé entre elle et Ren, ce ne serait certainement pas l'expression « _tout roule_ » qui lui viendrait à l'esprit.

Elle regarda en sa direction puis reporta son regard sur son reflet que projetait la vitrine de la boutique de téléphone mobile. Elle fixa particulièrement son foulard à motif de tête de mort. Derrière ce foulard, se cachait sa honte, son échec cuisant d'hier soir.

« Comment ils en étaient arrivés là »

Elle se posa encore cette question et ça, depuis hier soir. Si elle devait pointer l'origine du problème ça ne pouvait provenir que de ce sale type arrogant de SHÔTARO ! Tout partait de ce _bât**d_ et de son coup de fil d'hier nuit.

~O~

Le téléphone se brisa en mille morceaux au contact du sol.

Il s'approcha d'elle à pas de velours tel un lion guettant le moment propice pour fondre sur sa proie. Il caressa son visage du bout de ses doigts et lui releva le menton l'emprisonnant entre son index et son majeur.

Elle était tétanisé, elle n'arrivait pas à esquisser le moindre mouvement. Son cœur tambourinait si fort, que même un sourd aurait pu l'entendre.

_N'es-ce pas trop extrême que de lui jeter son téléphone !_

Il avait un de ces regards, à la fois prédateur, séducteur et démoniaque.

« _L'empereur de la nuit refit surface excepté cette fois-ci avec une certaine démence dans les yeux_ »

Il rapprocha son visage étant à présent à quelques centimètres du sien.

- Ne prête ton attention que sur moi. Ne regarde que moi. Vit et ne respire que pour moi.

Kyouko était terrorisée.

« _Es-ce Ren qui parlait ? La réprimandait-il parce qu'un instant, elle était sortie du rôle ou était-il furieux parce qu'il a su que c'était Shôtaro ?!_ »

Dans les deux cas, elle craignait sa réaction.

Et puis ce regard ! Cette intensité qui émanait si naturellement chez cet homme.

Elle n'arrivait même pas à détourner les yeux. C'est si…

« _Trou-flippant ! Oui ! Flippant, c'est pourquoi les battements de cet organe sont si incontrôlables_»

Il continua.

- Je ne te partage avec personne.

Il la regarda le visage sérieux et caressa tendrement sa joue.

- Ne-suis- je pas numéro 1 dans ton cœur ?

Kyouko se figea.

Il la réprimanda vraiment ? Il doutait réellement de son implication à jouer Setsu, la sœur si dévouée et envouté par son frère ? Elle se sentit blessée.

Elle déshonorait vraiment Ren et son talent d'acteur et encore plus, le titre d'actrice. Elle devait se ressaisir, elle ne devait pas lui donner une mauvaise image d'elle.

« _Surtout si c'est à cause de ce Bâta** de Shôtaro !Grrh !_ »

Tout ce qui l'importait à présent c'était de faire honneur à Ren, son sensei, sempai, son dieu vivant de l'interprétation. Elle se ressaisit.

Elle devait lui prouver qu'elle était bien _Nee-_chan, sa petite-sœur qui lui était tant dévouée et qui n'avait d'yeux que pour lui.

Elle fit un sourire qui correspondait si bien à Setsuka, un sourire plein d'espièglerie et de malice.

- Nii-san, douterais-tu de mon amour pour toi ? Sourit-elle.

Il ne dit rien la regardant. Elle soupira faussement.

- Je vois, Nii-san m'en veut vraiment. Bon, je crois que je n'ai plus trop l'choix.

Elle lui retira délicatement sa main de sa joue et recula de quelque pas. Il se laissa faire, ne la quittant pas une seule fois du regard.

- Je te vais montrer Nii-san, ce que je ressens réellement pour toi, sourit-elle (_énigmatique et d'un regard provocateur_).

Elle retira l'attache qui était au niveau de son cou et qui raccordait avec son haut. Tout en douceur et en lenteur, elle retira son haut, de manière si sensuelle et provocatrice.

Il la regarda complètement médusé. Ce qui était sûr, il ne pouvait plus détacher son regard du sien. Il suivait du regard chaque mouvement qu'elle effectuait. Même si à présent, elle ne portait comme haut que son soutif, il n'osa pas regarder plus bas.

« _Es-ce vraiment Kyouko ?! Même en étant Setsu, elle n'était jamais allée aussi loin_».

Bien qu'intérieurement, il était plus que chamboulé -à tel point que sa colère envers elle et ce type (oui, parce que ça ne pouvait être que lui pour la troubler tant et lui faire perdre ses moyens à tel point qu'elle en oublie son rôle) fut balayé- physiquement, il resta de marbre. Excepté ses yeux qui exprimaient de l'étonnement et de la curiosité, le reste de son visage et son corps étaient restés stoïque. C'était ce même regard qu'il eut, lorsqu'il avait rencontré Setsuka pour la première fois.

Elle s'avança vers lui, toujours le sourire aux lèvres. Arrêter à quelques centimètres de lui, elle leva le regard vers lui.

- Je t'aime Nii-san, lui assura-t-elle (_d'une voix taquine et plein de sous-entendu_).

Son cœur rata un battement.

Elle prit tendrement et délicatement sa main et la posa sur sa poitrine.

Pour la première fois, Ren ne put s'en empêcher de rougir en sa présence. Pour la première fois depuis le début, il coupa le contact visuel avec elle et focalisa son regard sur sa main posé sur sa poitrine.

Il le sentit.

- Le ressens-tu, Nii-san ? Ce cœur qui ne bat que pour toi.

Il se figea, il tourna son regard vers elle.

- Je voulais que rien ne sépare ta main de mon cœur. Ainsi, n'es-tu pas plus proche de mon cœur, fit-elle.

Son cœur battait si fort. Il le ressentait.

« _Es-ce vraiment qu'une simple interprétation ?_ »

Il commença sérieusement à douter.

Il la regarda.

« _Même si elle était Setsuka, allez aussi loin ? Kyouko était-elle vraiment capable de dérober à ses propres principes ?!_ ».

D'un autre côté, qu'elle ressente autre chose que du respect envers lui c'était encore plus improbable.

Plus il ressentait ses battements, plus il sentait le désir monté en lui. Et ça, ce n'était certainement pas bon. Il avait beau se dire que ses gestes, ses mots étaient destiné à Cain, son frère qu'elle chérit tant et non à lui, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la désirer d'avantager. Si cela tenait qu'à lui, il serait déjà débarrassé du reste de ses vêtements et l'aurait fait l'amour à même le sol.

Il devait vraiment se ressaisir, ce n'était certainement pas bon, s'il envisageait déjà comment la rendre folle de plaisir.

Il grogna détournant la tête et retira sa main.

- Allons dormir, fit-il simplement puis partit rejoindre son lit.

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaah ! C'est pire que le soupire de d'habitude ! Paniqua-t-elle (_en son fort intérieur_).

_« Pourquoi a-t-il grogné, es-ce qu'il m'en veut toujours ? Ma prestation était-elle si mauvaise ? Faut-il que j'en fasse encore plus_ »

Elle se reprit aussitôt. Emprise d'une soudaine rage de vaincre, elle serra les poings. Elle était déterminée à l'épater et à aller encore plus loin si nécessaire. Ce n'était même pas envisageable qu'elle perde, qu'elle perde _ce_ sentiment. Elle voulait tout donner.

« _Si, il désire plus alors il sera servit. Même si, pour ça je dois aller contre mes principes. Il est hors de question que je perde. Je ne peux pas perdre ce sentiment. J'ai vraiment travaillé dur afin de gagner sa confiance et pour qu'il croie en mon talent. Il est hors de question, je fous tout en l'air maintenant. De toute façon à partir du moment où j'ai franchit cette porte, Setsu a fait place_.»

Elle pensa au coup de fil et s'énerva.

- Enfin, jusqu'à ce que cet enf** de Shôtaro n'intervienne. Et c'est à cause de ce bât**d, si je suis dans cette situation délicate où je dois agir de manière si extrême, s'énerva-t-elle (_mentalement_).

Elle songea à ce qu'elle avait osé faire et ce qu'elle s'apprêta à faire.

En temps normal, elle rougirait et se mortifierait de honte à ce qu'elle venait de faire mais dans ce cas présent, elle ne le fit pas. Elle était décidément trop en colère contre son ex-ami et trop déterminée à regagner la confiance de Ren pour se rendre compte de ce qu'elle venait de réellement faire et les répercussions qui eurent sur son cœur à l'instant.

Tout ce qu'elle pensa c'était comment lui faire payer tout ça lorsqu'elle le reverrait.

Tout ça c'était de _SA_ faute ! Et si Ren ou plutôt Cain lui en voulait, c'était encore à cause de ce_t ABRUTI_!

-Déjà que ce bât**d a foutu assez le foutoir dans sa relation avec Ren, il ne faudrait pas non plus qu'il réussisse à mettre sa mer** sur son lieu de travail, pestiféra-t-elle (_contre son ennemi juré_).

A présent, elle devait jouer à fond la carte du _Brother Complex_ pour regagner sa confiance.

Elle le regarda. Il avait recouvert la couverture sur lui.

Elle souffla, elle devait se calmer et se re-concentrer sur son rôle. Elle ferma les yeux puis les rouvrit. Elle n'était plus la chaste et respectueuse Mogami Kyouko mais Setsu Heel et à présent, elle avait plus que besoin de l'affection de son grand frère.

Elle retira sa jupe en cuir noir et se rapprocha du lit de son frère. Il était déjà sous la couette en boule. C'est avec l'esprit conquérant, gagnant qu'elle se jeta à l'eau.

Elle tira légèrement sous la couette et se glissa à l'intérieur.

Ren se figea.

« _Etait-elle entrain de faire ce qu'il imagina qu'elle fasse ?_»

Il sentit son souffle contre son dos, sa poitrine contre lui.

- Ce soir, j'veux dormir dans les bras de Nii-san, dit-elle (_par caprice_).

Elle l'enlaça timidement, doucement et tendrement resserrant son étreinte. Et d'une toute petite voix, fermant les yeux, elle prononça ces quelques mots : « _J'n'aime pas quand Nii-san est fâché contre moi _».

Une fois de plus, son cœur rata un battement.

« _Cette fille, veut-elle vraiment réveiller la bête qui sommeille en lui ?_ »

Il se retourna et l'observa. Elle fermait les yeux. Elle devait surement s'être endormie. Bien qu'il doute qu'elle puisse dormir si vite dans ses bras, la connaissant. La dernière fois, qu'ils avaient dormit dans le même lit, elle n'avait même pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Il le savait puisque le lendemain, il avait bien remarqué ses cernes et qu'elle semblait exténuer. D'ailleurs, il avait profité de son état pour lui conseiller d'aller se reposer au lieu qu'elle assiste à son maquillage. D'un certain côté, cela lui fut bénéfique puisque cela lui avait évité toute explication concernant ses origines occidentales.

Il ne cessa de la contempler la trouvant vraiment magnifique. Il sentit ses seins bien fermes pressés contre son torse. La seule chose qui le séparait de ces deux bouts de chair, était cette lingerie en dentelle si transparente à ses yeux.

Elle était la tentation même, le fruit interdit, défendu…

« _Savait-elle seulement, l'effet qu'elle produisait sur lui ?!_ »

Il n'eut jamais aussi peur de toute sa vie. Il était si proche de commettre l'imparable.

Il avait pensé à la rejeter mais s'il le faisait, il sortait carrément du rôle de Cain et par la même occasion, il se contredisait avec son comportement qu'il eut ce soir.

Il ne put s'empêcher de caresser sa joue. Elle ne se bougea toujours pas, les yeux toujours clos.

Il sentit soudain une boule se formait en bas de son ventre et la sensation d'être si étroit dans ce pantalon. Il espérait sincèrement qu'elle ne ressente pas la bosse car il avait bien comprit qu'elle ne portait que son string. Ses jambes s'étaient entrecroisées avec les siennes et son bassin presque nu se collait à son entrejambe. Sa bosse se gonfla d'avantage à ce contact. Sa tête était posée sur son oreiller étant à la hauteur de son torse.

La sentir si proche de lui, le faisait frémir et perdre petit à petit, un peu la tête. Il se rapprocha au fur à mesure de son visage. Il déposa délicatement et doucement ses lèvres sur sa joue. Le contact de ses lèvres sur sa joue l'enivra de plaisir. Il réitéra le geste sauf que c'était fois-ci, il l'embrassa à la commissure des ses lèvres. Il se redressa légèrement, ne la quittant pas du regard. Il écarquilla soudain, les yeux.

« _Shit ! Kuon, qu'es-ce que tu fabriques ?!_ »

Il se ressaisit immédiatement.

- Il faut vraiment que je sors de ce lit avant que je commette l'irréparable, songea-t-il. Il ne faut surtout pas que je cède à mes pulsions. Je serais bien capable de m'accaparer ses lèvres et ne plus les lâcher jusqu'à plus soif et d'avantage, craignit-il (_pour sa personne_).

Sa verge faisait de plus en plus pression contre son bassin.

Il avait vraiment envie de lui faire l'amour. Il n'avait jamais eu autant envie de la faire sienne qu'à cet instant. Qu'es-ce qu'il en avait envie !

Son désir pour elle montait à chaque minute, à chaque seconde que le temps s'écoula.

Il se retourna et essaya de s'extirper de son étreinte voulant quitter son lit. Cependant elle ne le laissa pas faire. Elle le tenait fermement de sa petite poigne. Il se retourna voulant vérifier si elle ne s'était pas réveiller.

Elle ferma toujours les yeux.

Il soupira et se résigna. Il l'embrassa sur le front et lui susurra un mot : « Gomen ».

Il la regarda une dernière fois avant de fermer les yeux et l'enlacer à son tour tout en ayant sa verge toute dure contre son bassin à sa plus grande détresse malheureusement.

~O~

Dans ce magasin qui vendait tous types d'appareils électroniques et en particulier des téléphones mobiles, Kyouko continua de fixer cette vitrine qui exposait les derniers modèles de mobiles High Tech. Son attention était toujours et encore focalisée sur cette nuit.

Plus, elle y repensait plus son aura qui émanait d'elle s'assombrissait.

« _Oui ! La cause de tous ses malheurs depuis hier, c'était LUI _! _Tout à dégénéré à cause de ce CRETIN DE STHOTARO !_ »

Dès qu'elle pensait à ce type, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir des envies de bains sang. Deux petits _démons Kyoko_ firent leur apparition avant de disparaître aussi tôt. Elle s'était reprit très vite. Elle venait de repenser à ce matin.

En aucune façon, elle ne souhaitait revivre les frais de ce matin. Elle fixa de nouveau son foulard et repensa à ce matin.

~O~

Allongée et fermant les yeux, elle respira à plein poumon ce parfum si frais et rafraichissant. Elle se sentit si bien. Cette odeur de bon matin, était si réconfortante et familière. Elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Elle se souvint très bien à qui appartenait cette essence.

« _REN !_ »

Elle osa tourner son regard vers lui.

« _Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagrh ! Qu'es-ce que j'ai fais !_ »

Elle _péta_ littéralement un câble, intérieurement. Elle était tétanisée, elle n'arrivait même plus à esquisser un seul mouvement.

Tsugara Ren s'était totalement lové dans ses bras, la tête posé sur sa poitrine et ses bras autour de sa taille ils étaient si proche si étroitement enlacés. Quant à Kyouko, elle venait de remarquer ses jambes nues entrelacées avec celles de Ren et ses mains entourant son cou dont l'une d'elles avait terminé dans ses cheveux.

Elle venait enfin de comprendre : elle était à moitié nue et elle se retrouvait dans les bras fort musclé de l'acteur pire, elle avait osé dormir dans ses bras si dévêtue.

A cette conclusion, elle ne put réfréner son cœur de rebattre si fort. Puis, elle sentit sous elle, quelque chose de dur venant se frotter contre le haut de sa jambe. Elle rougit fortement à l'idée de ce que ça puisse être. Elle osa enfin regarder vers lui. Il commença à se réveiller puis soudain elle eut comme un flash, elle venait de se souvenir ce qui s'était passé la veille au soir. C'est pourquoi lorsqu'il leva les yeux vers elle, elle était redevenue Setsu Heel, sa coquine et dévouée petite sœur. Elle joua avec ses cheveux qui bouclaient au réveil.

- J'ai aimé cette nuit dans tes bras Nii-san. On devrait faire ça plus souvent, sourit-elle.

Il s'était réveillé au rythme de ses battements de cœur. Un moment, il s'était même demandé si tout ceci n'était, tout simplement pas un rêve ainsi que ses battements de cœur qu'il entendait encore maintenant. A l'idée que tous ceci se soit réellement produit, il n'a pu empêcher sa virilité de se manifester à nouveau.

A l'écoute de ses battements de cœur qui tambourinaient si fort, il leva le regard vers elle. Décidément, il était tombé sous son charme. Les lueurs du soleil mettaient son teint et ses yeux couleur miel si bien en valeur qu'il était littéralement ensorcelé par ses pupilles ambrées. Ce qui le fascinait surtout chez elle en dehors de son physique, c'était son attitude. Il fut vraiment surpris et impressionné par son aplomb, son professionnalisme.

A ce constat, il ne put s'empêcher de se sentir gêné et mal.

Elle devait probablement sentir ce qui touchait son entrejambe et pourtant malgré ça, elle restait Setsu Heel, imperturbable et si câline.

Décidément, elle ne ressentait strictement rien envers lui. D'un certain côté, il était rassuré car il n'était pas encore prêt à aborder _ce_ sujet avec elle et encore moins lui expliquer comment fonctionnait un homme lorsqu'il était attiré par une femme.

_Après tout, n'était-elle pas le membre numéro un de la section love ?_

Il se doutait bien qu'elle n'eut jamais eu ce type de contact avec quiconque. D'un autre côté, il se sentit tout de même blessé. Et plus, il passait du temps en sa compagnie plus son comportement le blesser.

Il la regarda le visage neutre mais avec une certaine lueur dans les yeux. Il retira sa main de ses hanches et la posa sur sa joue, il la caressa tendrement.

- Pourquoi pas, c'est le seul moment où je suis certain que tu m'es fidèle, lui fit-il savoir.

« _M'en veut-t-il encore ?! Si le cas, je ne peux pas faire mieux…Je ne vais toute de même pas lui sauter dessus pour lui prouver mon engagement !_ »

Elle effleura de ses bouts des doigts les lèvres de son frère. Surpris par ce contact, il ne fit rien excepter l'observer et rester stoïque.

- Tu m'en veux encore Nii-san ? Sourit-elle (_taquine_). Je ne te savais pas si rancunier, continua-t-elle (_toujours le sourire aux lèvres_).

Ses paroles lui fit un tel effet de douche froide sur lui, qu'il oublia aussitôt la douce et agréable sensation des ses doigts sur ses lèvres.

Il lui retira sa main de ses lèvres, l'enjamba et la surplomba de sa hauteur emprisonnant ses hanches entre ses jambes et ses poignets d'une seule main.

- Je te l'ai dit, je ne te partage pas, réaffirma-t-il (_caressant sa joue de sa main libre_). Et pour être certain que cela ne se reproduise plus…

Il ne l'avait jamais regardé aussi intensément. Son cœur battit deux fois plus vite.

Il se rapprocha d'elle, et déposa ses lèvres sur son cou. Il fit d'abord, une légère pression, un simple baiser. La pulsion de son cœur repartit de plus belle à ce contact.

Elle commença vraiment à s'affoler. Son cœur n'avait jamais battu aussi frénétiquement et son bas ventre…

Elle n'avait jamais été aussi nerveuse. Elle sentit une chaleur l'envahir à ce niveau sans oublier qu'un léger liquide chaud, mouilla son string.

« _Mai-mais qu'es-ce qui m'arrive ?!MAIS SURTOUT qu'es-ce qu'il LUI prend ? Ok, c'est une relation malsaine et tordue qu'on entretient mais de là…de là à commettre…à commettre L'INCESTE ?! O-on devait juste frôler l'inceste…PAS EN COMMETTRE UN ! _»

Bien qu'elle criait et était effrayée dans son fort intérieur par ce qui allait s'en suivre, extérieurement, elle n'arrivait pas à faire ni à l'empêcher de faire quoique ce soit. Elle était comme paralysée, figée sur place.

Elle sentit par la suite sa langue au contact de sa peau puis ses dents qui...

-Ah !cria-t-elle (_surprise_).

Il releva le visage vers elle la regardant droit dans les yeux et se redressa légèrement relâchant ses poignets. Il s'appuyait sur elle sans trop mettre son poids pour autant. Elle rougit férocement ne le quittant pas des yeux. Elle avait une main sur la trace rougeâtre-auburn qu'il lui avait laissé. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle sentit cette partielle de peau légèrement humide. Elle repassa ses doigts dessus à plusieurs reprises ne le lâchant pas du regard. Avant qu'elle ajoute quoique ce soit, il reprit la parole.

- Personne ne te touchera ni s'approchera de toi, dorénavant. Ils seront à quoi s'en tenir à présent. C'est aussi ta punition. À chaque fois que tu la verras, tu te rappelleras pourquoi elle est présente.

Puis il se leva et sortit du lit, ne pouvant plus soutenir son regard.

« _Suis-je allé trop loin ?!_ »

Lorsqu'il repensa à son regard, c'était comme si on lui arrachait le cœur à main nu.

-…solée !

-Hm ?!

Il s'arrêta de marcher. Lui avait-elle dit quelque chose ?! Il resta de dos attendant qu'elle dise peut-être autre chose car il n'était pas encore prêt à affronter son regard.

- Je suis désolée, murmura-t-elle (_les larmes aux yeux_). Je suis sincèrement désolée, Nii-san. Je-je ne pensais pas t'avoir blessé autant. Je…_elle renifla_. Je pensais que tu avais compris mes sentiments, Nii…

Elle éclata en sanglot puis se mit de profil lui tournant le dos, aussi. Elle se recouvra aussitôt de la tête au pied de sa couverture. Elle avait tellement honte d'elle-même.

- Idiote, idiote ! S'injuria-t-elle (_mentalement_). Il joue simplement, simplement et moi…moi…INCAPABLE !

Elle eut un choc, rouvrant les yeux. Elle revit sa mère lui dire ses mots. Toute son enfance lui revint lui nouant l'estomac.

- Je ne suis pas digne d'être sa partenaire de jeu, pensa-t-elle (_se morfondant_).

Toute sa détermination qu'elle eut hier fut balayé dès l'instant où elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire ce genre de scène sans qu'elle mette un peu d'elle-même, son vrai elle. C'était indépendant de sa volonté. Car à l'instant où il lui fit ce suçon, c'était elle qui avait réagit et non Setsuka. Elle avait pourtant fermé à double tour et cadenassé-de on ne se sait combien de fois-ses sentiments. Comment pouvaient-ils encore refaire surface ? Et pire, dans un moment pareil.

Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre ce genre de sentiment envers lui. Cela revenait à être ces femmes stupides qui remettaient leur vie à l'homme qu'elles aim…

Elle eut une seconde fois un choc…

« _Au final, tu finiras par devenir comme l'une de ces femmes qui n'ont que l'amour à l'esprit remettant leurs vies entre les mains de leurs petits-amis_ »

« _Shôtaro !_ »

Elle grinça des dents, NON ! Elle ne pouvait lui donner raison. Elle devait se ressaisir et reprendre son rôle comme une professionnelle comme…Ren Tsugara. Il ne se laisserait jamais distraire par _ce_ genre de futilité.

Ses sentiments à la noix : elle les renferma au fard fond de son âme encore et toujours comme elle l'avait toujours fait…

Ren se retourna, et se rapprocha d'elle, il était finalement, peut-être allé un peu trop loin, il la voyait trembler. Il s'accroupit devant elle.

- Enlève cette couverture et laisse-moi te voir.

Il avait reprit une voix bienveillante. Au son de sa voix, Kyouko prit peur.

« _Ne me dites pas que c'est Ren qui parle ?! _»

Elle se sentait assez misérable comme ça. Si il lui disait d'arrêter la scène et qui lui demandait ce qui n'allait pas en tant que Kyouko et non en tant que Setsu pour le coup, elle aurait vraiment eu la sensation d'avoir perdu et par la même occasion, donné raison à ce bât** de Shôtaro.

Non ! Elle devait coûte que coûte reprendre la situation en main même si, pour l'instant, elle n'arrivait pas encore à lui faire face.

- Non, je suis horrible ainsi, je ne veux pas que Nii-san ait cet image-là de moi.

Au moment où il allait répondre et la faire sortir du lit, on frappa à la porte. Il aurait préféré rester auprès d'elle mais…cela pouvait être urgent ou important c'est pourquoi, il partit ouvrir.

Entendant, les coups frappés à la porte, Kyouko sauta sur l'occasion pour aller à la salle de bain et ainsi éviter Tsugara Ren. Appuyée contre la porte de la salle de bain, elle souffla. Elle remercia infiniment celui qui les avait interrompus. S'ils avaient continué la discussion, elle était sûre qu'il lui demanderait de recommencer la scène car ce n'était, surement pas dans les habitudes de Setsu d'être si émotive.

A présent, elle devait jouer avec la scène qu'elle venait de créer.

Elle soupira une seconde fois puis partit se doucher.

~O~

Cela faisait à présent, vingt bonnes minutes que Kyouko se tenait debout devant cette vitrine faisant une fixation sur son reflet et plus particulièrement sur ce foulard et sur ce qui se cachait réellement. Elle ne put cette fois-ci, s'empêcher de le toucher. Elle passa ses doigts sous ce tissus, à l'endroit où il lui avait fait cette marque. Pour elle, cette trace symbolisait surtout son manque de professionnalisme et l'écart si grand entre elle et Ren. C'était une faiblesse et Ren lui avait bien fait comprendre. Elle était certaine que cette marque, ce n'était pas Cain qui lui avait faite mais Ren Tsugara, le sempai intransigeant où le moindre écart n'ait pardonné. Elle repensa à ce matin lorsqu'elle fut dans la salle de bain. C'était dans cette pièce, se regardant dans le miroir ne portant qu'une simple serviette et sa perruque blonde sur la tête, l'air déterminé, où Kyouko s'était dite qu'elle était prête à tout pour lui faire oublier sa mauvaise interprétation de Setsu plus tôt, à Ren (son sempai) et c'était l'occasion aussi pour Setsu, de se faire pardonner par Nii-san une bonne fois pour toute son mauvais comportement.

C'était la raison pour laquelle lorsqu'elle avait finit de se doucher, elle fit ce qu'elle devait faire devant Cain afin de regagner une bonne fois pour toute la confiance de Ren. Car s'il y avait bien une chose en commun entre Setsu et Kyouko, c'était bien : cette obsession de ne pas décevoir Nii-san/Ren.

Adossé contre un mur, à l'intérieur du magasin et étant à quelques mètres de sa sœur, Cain l'observa du coin de l'œil. Elle était restée droite comme un piquet fixant ces vitrines qui exposaient les derniers mobiles sortis. Il sut toute de suite où ses pensées étaient tournées lorsqu'il la vit toucher son suçon.

Il tira une taffe.

A ce moment là, ses paroles lui avaient glacé le sang :

« _Tu m'en veux encore Nii-san ?_ »

« _Je ne te savais pas si rancunier_ »

Inévitablement, ces paroles et l'intonation qu'elle y mit, avait ravivé sa jalousie et son aversion pour _ce type_. Ce n'était ni Cain, ni Tsugara Ren qui avait réagit et fit ce suçon mais bien Kuon, _son vrai lui_. C'était sa véritable personnalité qui refit surface. Le ton qu'elle avait mit dans ses mots, lui avait immanquablement rappelé le ton qu'utilisait _ce_ type lorsqu'il avait tendance à le narguer.

Bien qu'il sut qu'elle jouait plus avec lui qu'autre chose et que c'était bien sa manière à elle- sa petite-sœur- de le taquiner ainsi, il ne put s'empêcher de faire l'amalgame avec le chanteur. Quant à ses paroles en elles-mêmes, ce fut le poignard dont elle prenait un malin plaisir à le remuer encore et encore dans cette plaie déjà ouverte et béante. Il ne serait dire pourquoi mais dans son esprit cela sonnait comme une moquerie dont elle connaissait déjà toute l'étendue de son affection pour sa personne et qui se délecta en insinuant des sous-entendus qui le blesseraient forcément.

Le coup de fil inopiné et sa réaction qu'elle eut, l'avait passablement énervé et avait réagit un peu violement lorsqu'il jeta son mobile mais il sut encore se contrôler. Ce qui n'était pas le cas, de ce matin lorsqu'il prit la décision de lui faire ce suçon. Il avait totalement laissé place à Kuon.

Sans compter qu'il avait utilisé Cain pour cacher ses véritables sentiments et passer sa frustration sur elle en la faisant culpabiliser. Il s'était sentit vraiment minable et ignoble d'avoir fait ça et pire encore, lorsqu'il l'entendit pleurer. Si on ne les avait pas interrompus, c'était lui-même qui aurait interrompu leur collaboration en tant que Fratrie Heel. Il avait vraiment dépassé les limites et elle ne méritait certainement pas ses caprices et encore moins ses sauts d'humeur.

Il avait eu l'intention de mettre fin à leur relation fraternelle et ce, de manière définitive dès ce matin lorsqu'elle sortirait de la salle de bain ; comme il s'était résolu à le faire. Cependant, une fois encore, elle l'avait bluffé.

Elle était sortit de la salle de bain avec une simple serviette et l'avait rejoint ainsi vêtue. Lorsqu'il l'avait vu arrivée toute dégoulinante avec une simple serviette qui lui recouvrait à peine ses parties génitales, il avait faillit boire de travers.

« _J'ai toujours rêvé avoir ce genre d'affection de ta part, Nii-san mais je n'ai pas aimé la raison pour laquelle tu l'as fait. C'est pourquoi j'ai réagit si bizarrement tout à l'heure_»

C'était ce qu'elle lui avait dit ce matin, s'en étant rapproché. Se collant à lui, elle lui avait susurré: « _Maintenant, je veux que Nii-san me montre ce genre d'affection mais en mettant cette fois-ci tout l'amour qui porte pour sa petite sœur si craquante _». Elle avait dit ça avec le sourire aux lèvres et avec une certaine once de séduction dans la voix. Elle lui avait touché les lèvres avec son doigt puis lui avait dit où elle voulait qu'il « marque » son affection.

« _Là au plus près de mon cœur _» lui avait-elle suggéré en pointant sa poitrine.

« _Comment ils en étaient arrivés là_ », c'était la question qu'il se posa ce matin lorsqu'elle était encore dans ses bras et qu'il se posait encore à présent en dévisageant Kyouko qui était encore plongée dans ses pensées.

~O~

Il referma la porte, c'était le directeur. Il était venu les voir, vérifiant si tout allait bien et s'ils étaient fin prêts. Il lui avait redemandé plus par précaution que par réelle inquiétude : dans quel état d'esprit était-il, au vu du dernier incident qui s'était produit. Ren lui avait rassuré une nouvelle fois que tout irait bien et qu'il n'avait plus lieu de s'inquiéter. Convaincu et rassuré une nouvelle fois, le directeur lui annonça qu'il eut une légère modification sur le planning puis s'en alla.

A présent, Ren regarda vers la salle de bain. Il entendit les clapotis de l'eau sur la baignoire. Il avait vraiment dépassé les limites en lui faisant cette marque. Elle n'était certainement pas préparée à ça.

- Qui le serait d'ailleurs, pensa-t-il.

Il devait vraiment mettre un terme à leur fratrie. C'était mieux pour eux et surtout pour elle. Il reporta une nouvelle fois son attention vers la salle de bain. Dès qu'elle sortira, il lui dirait.

~O~

Il tira une nouvelle taffe tout en continuant de l'observer.

~O~

Finalement, lorsqu'elle fut enfin devant lui dans cette simple serviette blanche, il ne put lui dire. Il avait bien vu sa détermination et devant ça il ne pouvait que blâmer sa lâcheté et être écœuré par son comportement honteux de tout à l'heure qu'il eut à son égard.

Manifestement, il ne pouvait pas lui dire. La seule façon de se racheter auprès d'elle et de regagner un tant soit peu son estime était de retrouver ce bonheur, cette joie qu'il ressentait lorsqu'il interprétait un rôle. C'était en donnant le meilleur de lui-même et en s'impliquant cœur et âme qu'il réussirait.

Il lui prit le menton, la regarda intensément et l'embrassa sur le front. Il s'approcha de ses lèvres et lui avait murmuré ces quelques mots : _« Ne pousse pas un homme dans ses retranchements, où bien je pourrais bien dépasser les limites et ne plus te considérer comme ma petite-sœur si craquante mais comme une femme qui souhaite que je lui fasse découvrir les joies et les plaisirs que procurent le s-e-x-e_ ».

Il l'avait ensuite laissé ainsi et était partit se doucher.

~O~

Il remarqua qu'elle prenait beaucoup trop de temps à choisir son nouveau mobile. Il préféra expédier ça rapidement sachant pertinemment que ce n'était certainement pas le choix de son téléphone qui la faisait tant cogiter. En faite, la raison pour laquelle, il souhaitait vraiment en finir, c'était parce qu'elle commençait à attirer le regard de d'autres mâles et ça il n'appréciait guère. Lorsqu'il vit qu'un effronté osa même s'approcher d'elle, il décida de lui couper l'herbe sous le pied en se rapprochant d'un pas rapide vers elle.

- T'as choisit ? lui demanda-t-il (_de sa voix rauque et grave_).

Elle tourna son regard vers lui.

Intérieurement, elle se sentit si bête. Elle avait tellement cogité ressassant ce qui s'était passé entre eux récemment qu'elle n'en avait oublié le pourquoi de sa présence ici. Cain lui avait proposé ou plutôt l'avait amené sans qu'elle ait eu son mot à dire -après que le tournage soit finit- dans cette boutique afin de choisir son nouveau mobile. Bien entendu, c'était Nii-san qui lui offrait.

Elle lui fit un sourire faussement innocent.

- Désolée, Nii-san de prendre autant de temps mais…j'ai changé d'avis.

Cain arqua le sourcil. Elle lui prit le bras et se colla à son frère adoré. Elle jouait l'enfant gâtée.

- Je veux un téléphone pour couple.

Il écarquilla les yeux.

Elle le regarda tendrement.

- Je veux qu'on ait des téléphones assortis pour couple. Le problème, c'était que je ne savais pas si je devais choisir selon tes goûts ou selon les miens. Parce que vois-tu j'aurais choisit quelque chose de mignon, puis j'ai pensé que ça n'irait certainement pas à Nii-san donc…

Ren l'écouta qu'à moitié par la suite. A chaque fois, cette fille l'impressionnait. Il n'y avait qu'elle pour le surprendre et le prendre au dépourvu. Elle était si imprévisible. Parfois, c'en était tellement troublant qu'il laissait parler ses propres sentiments sans qu'il en ait le contrôle. Et si ce n'était pas ses années d'expérience en tant qu'acteur qui lui sauvait à chaque fois la mise, il serait fait démasquer depuis bien longtemps.

A présent, elle était parfaitement plongée dans le rôle de Setsu.

Elle n'avait même pas remarqué le garçon qui avait tenté de l'aborder. D'ailleurs dès qu'elle s'était accrochée à lui et qu'elle parla du téléphone pour couple, le garçon rebroussa aussitôt le chemin. Quant aux personnes qui lui tournaient autour, ont tous déguerpit dès que Cain fit son apparition près d'elle.

- Prends, ce qui te plaira.

Il lui sourit tendrement.

- Venant de toi, j'accepterais et porterais même la chose la plus ridicule au monde.

Elle rougit.

« _Nii-san pouvait-il sourire ainsi ?_ »

Même si elle était sa sœur chérie, un tel sourire n'était-ce pas disproportionné ?

Elle ne put s'empêcher de baisser la tête puis de sourire.

A présent, elle était Setsu Heel.

Elle lui refit face et sourit de toutes ses dents.

- D'accord, mais ne te plains pas après ! Je t'aurais prévenu !

- J'ai confiance en tes goûts. Je sais que tu ne me décevras pas.

A présent, elle avait vraiment le cœur en vrac et les joues en feu. Cette sensation, elle l'avait déjà ressentit bien que ce n'était pas dans le même contexte. C'était ce matin, lorsqu'elle s'était présentée devant lui avec seulement une serviette sur elle. Il lui avait murmuré : « _Ne pousse pas un homme dans ses retranchements, où bien je pourrais bien dépasser les limites et ne plus te considérer comme ma petite-sœur si craquante mais comme une femme qui souhaite que je lui fasse découvrir les joies et les plaisirs que procurent le s-e-x-e_ » puis ensuite il était partit rejoindre les sanitaires.

À ce moment, elle avait eu le cœur en vrac et les joues en feu.

Et à présent, c'était cette même sensation qu'elle ressentit et ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle réagissait ainsi. Elle avait beau être mentalement et en apparence Setsu Heel, parfois son corps répondait autrement et en particulier cet organe stupide qui la maintenait en vie.

Elle ne préféra pas cogiter d'avantage et s'en alla en direction de la vendeuse.

...

Après cette virée au magasin, les frères Heel rentrèrent à leur hôtel. Setsu avait insisté pour payer leurs nouveaux téléphones assortis prétextant qu'elle voulait pour une fois que ce soit elle qui gâte son frère. Bizarrement, il n'avait pas insisté d'avantage et avait prit le présent lui faisant la bise sur la tempe comme remerciement. Setsu rougit légèrement lui adressant un petit sourire et entrelaça ses doigts avec les siens. Il la regarda intensément puis accepta cette main qui lui fit chavirer le cœur. La vendeuse avait rougit face à leur comportement plus que équivoque.

Arrivée dans leur chambre, Setsu avait décidé de lui préparer son repas préféré afin de se faire pardonner de son comportement d'hier et de ce matin. Lorsqu'elle lui annonça, Cain l'avait fixé du regard non pas sans un froncement de sourcil puis finit par détourner le regard acceptant sans bronche et sans trop faire de vague. Il s'en alla prendre une douche du soir, par la suite.

Il prit une douche et non un bain à la demande de sa sœur. Elle connaissait son goût pour les bains et surtout le temps fou qu'il y perdait. C'était la raison pour laquelle, elle lui suggéra la douche et qu'il accepta sans rien dire.

Pendant ce temps, Setsu réfléchissait tout en cuisinant. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi son frère l'avait regardé ainsi lorsqu'elle lui avait dit qu'elle lui préparait quelque chose de bon pour se faire pardonner de son comportement.

« _Lui en voulait-il encore ? Pensait-il encore à Hier ?_ »

Elle prit une casserole du placard et soudain elle comprit. Elle vit son reflet sur cette casserole métallique bien qu'un peu difforme. Elle distingua bien la marque violacée à son cou. En rentrant, elle s'était débarrassée de son manteau et dans le feu de l'action, son foulard aussi sans qu'elle porte une attention particulière.

A présent, elle comprenait pourquoi il avait l'air mécontent lorsqu'il posa son regard sur elle. A chaque fois, qu'il devait poser son regard sur elle et plus particulièrement sur cette marque, il devait surement penser à son comportement honteux. En tant que sa sœur, elle ne pouvait le laisser penser ça d'elle. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il ait cette image d'elle ça le blessait et par la même occasion, ça la blessait elle aussi. Elle devait faire quelque chose. Porter tout le temps un foulard ou le camoufler avec du maquillage, ce n'était pas la solution. Elle devait faire quelque chose de plus marquant.

_Elle ne pouvait laisser cette marque sur son cou sans véritablement une autre marque d'affection mais cette fois-ci remplit de tendresse et d'amour._

.

.

Elle éteignit les plaques chauffantes puis se déshabilla avant de se rendre à la salle de bain. Les rideaux tirés, elle enleva le reste de ses sous-vêtements.

Lui tournant le dos et plongé dans ses pensées, il ne la vit pas rentré. Par conséquent, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il la vit dans la baignoire avec lui et surtout complètement nue. Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux et prit son index le posant au niveau de son cœur.

- Je veux ta marque d'affection ici et cette fois-ci je veux que ce soit ton cœur qui parle et non…

Avant qu'elle ait terminé, il la fit reculer sous le jet d'eau et prit d'assaut ses seins.

Et le dérapage fut…

FIN.

* * *

_J'avoue quelle fin frustrante !^^J'ai beau essayé d'adopter le même genre d'effet qu'utilise Nakamura Yoshiki pour ses fins de chapitres (d'où notre addiction^^), je ne suis pas aussi sadique qu'elle^^. Donc chers (ères) lecteurs(trices), si vous souhaitez vraiment savoir ce qui s'est passée sous cette douche et comment cela va se terminer entre le cas social Kyouko et le beau, magnifique_, _fabuleux, merveilleux, le formidable, l'extraordinaire, l'incroyable, le fantastique, le prodigieux, le charmant, le remarquable, l'admirable, et l'éblouissant Ren, je veux bien rajouter un bonus^^._

_Mais __**/!\**__**Attention**__** /!\ **__**Certain(s) ou plusieurs lecteur(s)^^ pourrai(en)t être déçu(s) par ce bonus=D**__. Raison pour laquelle j'ai posté que ce one-shot avec cette fin ouverte où cher lecteur vous êtes libre d'imaginer la fin qui vous conviendra le mieux._

_Conclusion, si vous souhaitez impérativement^^ ce bonus, il faudra me le faire savoir et quel est le meilleure moyen que de laisser une petite-moyenne-grande-gigantesque-énorme reviews^^ (je vous laisse le soin de rayer la mention inutile^^). Et si par la même occasion, vous pouvez me faire part de vos impression pour ce one-shot, j'en serais sincèrement heureuse^^ (critique positif ou négatif, ça me touche vraiment, du moment que c'est sous un minimum de respect). D'autant plus que c'est ma première fiction dans ce fandom ! _

_J'espère que ce premier one-shot fut crédible et pas trop confus à vos yeux de même que j'espère qu'il n'eut pas trop OOC concernant les personnages car je ne vous cacherai pas que j'ai quelques doutes_.


End file.
